1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lockout/tagout systems and, more specifically, a lockout/tagout device for use with pistol grip control switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper lockout/tagout practices and procedures safeguard workers from the release of hazardous energy and typically involve the locking and tagging of energy equipment to isolate that equipment from use and otherwise prevent its use when unsafe or if the equipment is being serviced. For example, circuit breakers may be placed in the off position and the circuit breaker cabinet locked against use until the associated equipment may be safely placed back into service. However, certain control switches for medium and high voltage circuit breakers, such as those having pistol grip handles, cannot be safely locked into the off position and properly tagged as the switches lack any locking mechanism. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that can safely and securely lockout/tagout such equipment.